The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0019’.
‘CBRZ0019’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized violet/purple flowers with a darker “eye” and yellow inside the flower at the base of the petals, green foliage, good branching, early flowering, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0019’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant with purple flowers known as ‘CAL2656-4’. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0019’ was an unpatented proprietary plant characterized as a magenta flowered plant, known as ‘CAL4145-1’, originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in August 2015 and ‘CBRZ0019’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0019’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.